Nyssa Bronte
History Nyssa was born in Hershey to a unknown family. When Nyssa was 6 she was infected with IAAN and sent to a hospital that specialized in the illness. In 3 weeks Nyssa was well, and they then sent her to a IAAN Juvy, to keep her contained until they found a cure. In Juvy Nyssa took a class that trained her to turn use her powers energy side, AKA Probability Energy. When Nyssa turned 14 she was transferred to a real prison where they then shut off her powers, to keep the inmates from abusing each other. When Thea was 14 she met a girl named Callie, Callie was a classified color Purple the only one, so she was locked up with people who she didn't have a similar color to. They met by being in the same cell as Nyssa as a color Silver due to having telekinetic abilities as well. Nyssa and Callie became good friends. During this time Nyssa learned how to do hand to hand combat, as well as learn to throw knives in her cell. When Nyssa turned 15 her powers were turned on for 1 week to let them grow, because if they did not grow she would die. When Nyssa had her chip turned off she shot a jinx bolt causing a guard to trip and fall off a hill breaking 3 of his ribs. After that day Nyssa was sent to solitary for 5 months and treated like shit. When Nyssa turned 16 she began to talk to a guard who was undercover to help inmates escape to 2 of the locations for gifted people. He took Nyssa under his wing and trained her at night. When the warden found out he had the man beat and sent to a maximum security prison, and she never heard from him again. 3 days before Nyssa's birthday the escape happened. During the first attempt of escaping everyone was caught due to them not being prepared for their Mutant tech. After that day they all were forced into different prisons as a punishment, families were separated and the kids were punished. As 4 months passed a new arrival to Nyssa's new prison happened as Callie was transferred along with 6 other girls and boys. Around this time Nyssa's telekinesis was mixing with her probability. As Nyssa took a tech class in prison she learned how to hack by herself. During the class she deactivated her chip, as she caused a earthquake. After that day Nyssa was beat by 3 guards because she killed their friend's sister. Nyssa was always afraid of the guards after that day. One more month passed as another escape was planned. This time it was successful. Nyssa, Callie, Carolina, and 20 other inmates escaped. A week after they made it to the city they all went their separate ways. Some went to the Island, some went to the hidden castle in the forest of Greenland, while the rest stayed in the city to hide or fight back. Powers and Abilities * Probability Manipulation: ** Luck Energy Manipulation ** Chaos Energy Manipulation ** Hex's ** Good Luck Manipulation ** Bad Luck Manipulation ** Accelerated Probability ** Chaos Fields ** Luck Fields ** Energy Constructs * Telekinesis ** Flight ** Telekinetic Force-Fields ** Telekinetic Bursts/attacks Abilities * Hand to Hand combat * Skilled knife thrower * Gymnast * intelligence * Hacker * Archer